Human
Humans have been a force upon Unarath since the end of the Time Before. At first they were small communities and groups that were focused on surviving the cataclysmic War of the Heavens, many still clinging to the hatreds of other human and racial groups brought upon Unarath by the lesser gods in their pursuit of followers. Gradually this faded (generally - though some groups still do cling to the millennium old animosities though the cause is long faded into time) and the Human race began to flourish, gradual forcing the Ilaedrian back as the largest racial group on Unarath. Human lands and empires have risen and fallen a hundred score since the Time before, each Epoch seeing the rise of a new Human dynasty somewhere in the world only to fall when it clashes with another or the turning of the Pages of Destiny Here are some of the Human Empires and countries that have risen and fallen over the Epochs *Ingúlfr Folki. These humans once referred to as the Northerners where once a force to be reckoned with in the far north of Unarath. They were the bane of the sea fairing clans of the Ilaedrian and were known to raid and plunder up and down the northern coasts. These humans were largely responsible for the exploration of the northern inhospitable regions of Unarath and eventually ranged south to warmer climes. Wealthy, powerful and barbaric, what became of this group is open to heated debate by academics. It is believed by some that they settled in the lands they conquered and as their numbers grew and their villages became towns and cities, attracting other peoples to dwell there, they absorbed the culture and ways of the new comers until they were no longer Northerners...but a new group. Another theory is that they transitioned into a collective people made up of various races with human stock being the prime racial group witin it. Collectively these people refer to themselves asNjordrr or Northerners in their language. In Trade Speak they are simply known as Njords. The Ingúlfr Folki were active during the Time Before and the early days of the First Epoc but disappeared suddenly during the third century. *Varatolii. This human empire was one of the greatest to date. Though founded in bloodshed and conquest, its centers of higher learning were on par with the Ilaedrain and towards the end of its existence had begun to share knowledge and even openly align with the Ilaedrian on various academic and militaristic projects. The Varatolii Empire introduced radical concepts of government and infrastructure to the human and non human populations it conquered looking past the race of its citizens and building upon each sub groups strengths to increase the strength of the whole. They were architects, engineers and warriors without equal. The Vartaolii built roads and brought clean water to the towns it claimed, some having never seen an aqueduct or fountain before. In the end, lust for power among its ruling elite and corruption with the slow eradication of the central powers of the Emperor brought the Vartaolii Empire down at the end of the Second Epoch. No human kingdom, country or empire has ever come close to the achievements of the Vartaolii people. *Njordrr . The Njordrr or simply Njord is primarily a human group that dwells in the far north. Primarily a sea fareing people they also have established agriculture and are masters of getting the most out of thier crops in the short growing seaon of that part of Unarath. Once they were known as the Ingúlfr Folki in the time before their adoption of the cult of Ulric and belief in the Great Wolf. After this event, the Njordrr identified proudly with their unique environment and their new Gods. Soon other races migrated north and adopted to the Njord way of life. For a society that thrives on raiding and battle, they are highly tolerant of other races and it is not uncommon to see Ogrimm and Tauran dwelling among the humans of a Njordrr city. Category:Races